SURPRISE!
by abhisrk-ian
Summary: Based on DAYA and SACHIN ...:) :D


**A/N** : Yeh chota sa chapter daya aur sachin ke liye…! Love you both…J :D

* * *

**Morning at bureau :**

**Daya enters**

Daya : aaj toh mein akela hun bureau mein…baaki sab log pune gaye hein….acp sir bhi na….kaash muje saath le jaate….ab mein akela bore ho jaunga….

After an hour sachin enters

Daya : aare sachin tum gaye nahi pune…?

Sachin : yahi toh mein aapko puchne vaala tha…acp sir ne kaha tha ki aap sab jaa rahe hein…

Daya : haan muje bhi…sirf mein hi akela hun yaha kaha tha…

Sachin ; haan muje bhi….

Daya : khair chodo….kabse mein bore ho raha hun ..chalo kahi chalte hein…

Sachin : par sir agar acp sir aa gaye toh achanak..ya phir koi case aagaya toh…

Daya : haan…sahi kaha…ab kya kare…

Sachin : hmm…chess khele..?

Daya : nhii…

Sachin : kyu…?

Daya : mein humesha jeet tha hun…isliyee bore ho jaata hun…

They both laugh

Sachin : toh phir kya kare…?

Daya : hmm…accha batao tumhari koi 1st crush…?

Sachin : n..nhi toh sir…

Daya : aare sharmao mat ..batao batao…

Sachin : sach kahu toh haan ek crush thi…

Daya : offooo….skul mein..?

Sachin : haan…merese ek saal badi thi…

Daya : aare….

Sachin : pata hein sir mein use kehta tha….muje bilkul accha nhi lagta hein…par mere dost galat na samjhe isliyee aisa kehna padhta tha muje…

Daya : haha…didi…bechare….hahaha…..

Sachin : hehe…ab aap batao aapki koi crush…?

Daya : hmm….haan ek thi…

Sachin : koun sir…?

Daya : dr thi woh….

Sachin : ohhh….kab mile aap un se..?

Daya : forensic lab mein…?

Sachin : kyaaa…? cid ke …?

Daya : haan….

Sachin : ohh….ab kaha hein woh…

Daya : pata nhi….

Sachin : sirf crush thi…kya kuch aur…?

Daya : nhi nhi kuch nhi…sirf crush…..

Sachin (thinking) : accha hua varna shreya ka kya hota…:P

Sachin : ohh….

They talked more abt their crush

Daya : baatein karte karte 8 baj gaye

Sachin : haan sir….

Daya : abhijeet ko phone karta hun..usne mana kiya tha…par ek baar try karta hun…he calls but it was switch off….

Daya : switch off…sachin ..freddy ya rajat ya kisi ko bhi phone karke dekho….

Sachin : ji sir….but all the phones are switchoff

Daya ; shreya ko karta hun…he calls shreya…but it was also switch off….shreya ka bhi switch off…kuch toh gadbad hein…sabka phone ek saath switch off….

Sachin : sir kisi ka phone on nhi hein….

Daya : haan….ek kaam karoo…abhijeet ka phone kaha tha bandh hone se pehle pata lagao….

Sachin : ji sir…nd he goes to get info

Daya : hope sab theek ho….ek saath saari team kisi musibat mein toh nhii….

Sachin : sir pata chal gaya…

Daya : haan batao kaha tha last location

Sachin : sir woh Mumbai mein hi….

Daya : Mumbai…? Kaha…?

Sachin : hotel mein…blue star hotel

Daya : blue star….andheri vaali…

Sachin : haan..sir

Daya : chalo jaldi….

They rushes to blue star hotel as fast as possible ..they reach at 10

**At blue star hotel :**

They enter inside ..whole hotel was empty….

Sachin : puri staff kaha chali gayi….

Daya : vhi mein soch raha hun….yaha kuch na kuch gadbad zarur hein….chaan maaro puri hotel acchi tarah…..

They search all corriders ,rooms , lobby all were empty….

In garden a man was lying …

Sachin : sir…yaha ek aadmi hein…

Daya reaches : zinda hein..?

Sachin ; haan sir…

The man gets conscious

Sachin : koun ho tum…aur tum behosh kaise ho gaye..?

Man : aap koun hein…?

Daya : hum cid se hein…

Man : cid..sahab mein yah aka ek guest hun…kuch log aaye un hone muje sar par maara aur upar terrace par chale gayee…

Daya : terrace par…? Kyu..?

Man : nhi pata….nd he again faints

Sachin : sir yeh toh firse behosh hogaya…

Daya : haan ise yahi chodo…chalo upar dekhte hein….

They moves carefully towards terrace…the terrace door was locked

Sachin : yeh toh locked hein…

Daya : haan…

They hear sounds from inside

Daya : par andar koi hein….

Sachin : haan sir….

Daya opens the lock with blade and slowly they both enters inside with their gun….

Daya : yaha toh bahut andhera hein…kuch dikhayi hi nhi dera…

Sachin : haan sir…

Daya : savdhaan rehna….

They both take one more step ahead and all the lights switched on….

Both dropped their gun….both went in the state of shock

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAYA AND SACHIN**

Daya nd sachin look at each other with confused look

Slowly everyone comes out…

Abhirika , rajvi, vivesha , freddy , acp sir ,salunke sir with smiling faces

Daya and sachin understood it was there plan

But daya was waiting for one face

Sachin : bday…?

Daya : bday…?

Sachin and daya : aare haan 12 baj gaye ….

Abhijeet : haan aaj tum dono ka bday hein toh socha

A voice comes from behind daya : ki surprise de de aap logo ko….

Daya nd sachin turns nd smiles at shreya specially daya….

Daya : abhijeet yeh sab tum logo ne plan kiya…?

Rajat : haan sir….

Sachin : hum toh darr hi gaye the….

Daya : aur nhi toh kya…

Acp : daya surprise tha…naraz mat ho…

Daya : sir aap bhi in logo ke saath mil gaye…

Salunke : daya itna accha plan banaya hum logo ne…khaas kar shreya ne….

Abhijeet : haan…kya yeh sab leke baith gaye….chalo cake cut karo tum dono

Acp sir : haan…aur koi sawaal jawaab nhi…

Daya whispers to abhijeet : tumhe mein baad mein dekhta hun…

Abhijeet (thinking) : ab toh gaya mein…..

Sachin and daya cuts the cake ….all wishes them again

Abhijeet : yaar daya hug to karle ek….

Daya smiles and hugs him (in hug) : iski sazaa milegi boss…

Abhijeet separates from hug and daya leaves

Abhijeet then hugs sachin

Sachin : thankyou sir aap logo ne itna sab kiya mere liye…

Rajat : aare isme thankx kyu….

Freddy : haan hum toh family hein….

Vivek : haan freddy sir…aur sachin sir thnx vanx mat boliye….

Acp sir and salunke sir were bzy in talking so daya moves towards abhijeet

Daya : toh abhijeet…

Abhijeet : hmm..haan daya….

Daya : bahut mazaa aaya hoga boss

Abhijeet : haan…bahut….

Tarika : daya …abhijeet ki sazaa kya hogi….

Abhijeet : tarika ji aap bhi….

Daya smiles : hmm…sochna padega…

Abhijeet : daya yaar…sirf mazaak hi toh tha…

Daya : mazaak..tumhe pata hein hum dono kitna pareshaan ho gaye the…sabke phone switched off….

Vivek : sir woh aap dono ke surprise ke liye….

Daya : jaanta hun vivek…aur mein khush hun ki tum sabne bahut mehnat ki…tasha ne tarika ne freddy ne sabne…par itna sab drama karne ki kya zarurat thii….

Abhijeet : daya…thoda pareshaan karne ke liyee taaki tu yaha tak aa jaaye….

Daya : accha…kis ka plan tha yeh…

All points towards shreya

Shreya : sir…woh..actually….

Daya burst our laughing

All confused

Daya : haha…mein toh mazak kar raha tha…kya Mazak sirf tum log kar sakhte ho….(serious tone) lekin haan muje bahut bahut accha laga yeh surprise …

Sachin : haan sir….aap logo ne itna sab kiya humare liye….

Daya : haan….yeh sab tayariya…..yeh plan sab accha laga…

Shreya blush…..

Abhijeet smiles : kya yaar dara hi diya….tu bhi na kabhi nhi sudrega…..

Daya : haha…..tum ne bhi toh koi kasar nhi chodi….

Abhijeet : accha…

Daya : haan….he moves towards shreya….

Daya : muje laga tumhara plan..thankyou…..

Shreya : aare sir….thnkyou mat boliye….

Abhijeet : haan…kya sara credit use dogee…hume bhi dedo….

Rajat : haan sir….kya thnkyou sirf shreya ku..hume bhi bol dijiye….

Purvi winks

Daya : acchaa…..abhi deta hun….nd they all run nd daya runs behind them….!

* * *

**A/N :** thoda aur accha ho sakhta tha par muje time hi nhi mila...so ise se kaam chala lo...

ok toh yeh mere DAYA aur SACHIN ke birthday ke liya tha…

Sweet sa cute sa….! Hope u liked it….

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAYA AND SACHIN SIR..:)


End file.
